Kissing Booth
by Yumi Kei
Summary: Bad Luck needs a little extra money for their first major tour... of course the only logical thing to do is run a kissing booth at a local fair. Drabble. Yuki/Shu


AHHH! Look it's a Gravitation Drabble written by adult meee! I love this little piece so much and so decided to share it with all you c: a friend of mine provided the idea of a kissing booth. This is obviously AU. Enjoy!

-x-x-x-x-x-

Shuichi slouched on the cheap wooden surface of the stand, hands under his chin and butt firmly seated on a stool that made his feet dangle in the air. He glanced disinterestedly at the people walking past him, not even looking in his general direction anymore… it was getting late.

Shuichi was at a local fair… well, participating in it, kind of… if you call setting up a janky ass kissing booth behind the ferris wheel participation. He was amazed he received any attention at all. Stupid fair ground executives.

Not that Shuichi wanted to do this. Oh no. The pink haired young adult was conned into this… scheme. A scheme that was worth every dollar, to him at least.

Bad Luck needed money. Fast. A company had promised to sponsor them in a small tour, which meant recognition, fan support, sales… but bad news on their wallets. Keeping their options open, Shuichi, Hiro, and Fujisaki came up with a number of fundraisers, both fan driven and "out of pocket," so to speak. This was Hiro's idea.

A kissing booth.

Shuichi only thought about it for a second before jumping at the idea. Yes, perfect, good! The ladies will line up to give a smooch to Bad Luck's hot lead guitarist!

Or so… that's what Shuichi had figured.

With excuses like, "You're the front man!" and "Shuichi has more stamina and could handle much more kissing than I could in a day…" Shuichi was pushed to be the one who's lips would be tainted.

_For the band…_ he continuously muttered to himself after every kiss his sold. A dollar each. Shuichi was sure this was some kind of prostitution. Selling his lips for money. How shameful. His mother would be _so_ proud.

As Shuichi snuck a hand down to rub feeling back in his rear, a pair of blond haired men stopped in front of the booth. Well, one stopped, the other was yanked back by the arm to cease walking as well. Not right in front of Shuichi's table though, more like 8 yards away, the shorter blond looking curiously at the cheesy banner draped down the table's front.

"Eiri, look! A kissing booth! They still have those around, huh?" Touma grinned excitedly at his brother-in-law, whom he had dragged out to the fair today. Claiming he needed to get off his lazy writer ass and see the sunshine. After much groaning and cursing, Yuki Eiri agreed to go, with the promise of a bar afterwards… paid by Touma. Yay free alcohol.

"Disgusting," Yuki sighed irritably, looking everywhere else.

Unphased, Touma went on. "I dare you to indulge his fantasy." He giggled, watching Yuki for a reaction.

"I think not." Yuki glared in Touma's general direction as the other man audibly pouted.

"Eiri, I brought you here to loosen up and have some fun. And you've been doing a really shitty job of it. Just grant me this one favor," here Touma flashed a ten dollar bill in front of Yuki's face.

"And kiss that boy. Bet you ten dollars you'll love it." A glare from a above and an eyebrow waggle later, Yuki snatched the bill, stomping toward the table in a show of complete blasé and petulance.

Shuichi's head snapped up once he noticed a figure approaching him, feeling a strike of nervousness, as he had been feeling all day, along with boredom.

He sighed in relief seeing it was a man coming near. Shuichi didn't know how much longer he could pretend to enjoy all the fangirl kisses he had been acquiring.

His nerves started humming again for a different reason though, as the tall, blond man grew nearer. The man looked… scary. Eye brows narrowed and blue eyes sharp. However the way he brought himself up, shoulders back, long strides, collected expression… Shuichi had to swallow, hard.

_Hot._

Yuki had to duck down to get his head underneath the overhang, grumbling softly about it as he got in the boy's face.

Cute face. Dumb hair. What a punk.

"Can you break a ten?" He spoke loudly, making Shuichi jump.

"Uh, yeah, I can…" Shuichi licked his lips, fumbling to pick up his cash box, opening it loudly. The sound of coins clanging against tin was distractingly loud.

After taking the stranger's bill and handing him ten singles, he jumped again hearing the man's voice. It wasn't loud really… just commanding.

"C'mon then," he dropped a bill onto the surface. "Make it good," he gazed, bored, into Shuichi's eyes.

"Ah, yeah, okay…" Shuichi swallowed down the butterflies, reminding himself he had kissed at least 35 strangers today already, this man was no different.

So maybe it was his imagination, the tingly feeling he felt as he carefully pressed his lips against the tall man's. A chaste kiss that left everything to the imagination. That's all he was required to do. Count to three, pull away.

Shuichi rubbed his lips together as he opened his eyes and saw the blond man's stunning eyes already open… maybe they never closed.

An awkward beat passed and the man spoke again.

"Is that all you got?"

Shuichi felt his breath catch as he watched him lay down a second dollar, this time unsure exactly what to do.

"Okay…" Shuichi leaned in again, slowly this time, watching for the man's reaction before sliding his eyes shut and kissing those thin lips again. He pushed a little harder than before, but again kept it lips only, little movement, before pulling away again. Shuichi noticed the guy wasn't attempting to kiss back at all.

The blond sighed, bringing an arm up to prop his elbow on the table, almost reflecting the position Shuichi had fallen into that night.

"What am I paying you for?" He asked, unsatisfied.

Shuichi's lips parted in a defense, but shut them quickly as another dollar was added to the small pile. He stared incredulously at the money, then back into blue eyes, curious.

"… What do you want me to do?" The singer asked, confused and flustered… in a good way.

The blond raised an eyebrow at that. "Kiss me," he straightened up again, taking Shuichi's chin in his hand, taking note of the pleasantly surprised gasp he heard, and finished his answer. "…Like you mean it."


End file.
